New beginnings for the Braddocks
by Pinklover98
Summary: What if Jules and Sam were married before Jules joined team one but Sam was still part of JTF-2? This is the story of Jules, Sam and their two children Darcy and Jake. (More inside)
1. Chapter 1

New beginnings for the Braddocks

**Authors note: Hello! Welcome to this new story! This story is completely AU, Jules joins team one but Sam won't be. They have two children, Darcy and Jake (ages listed below). Sam is still part of JTF-2 and when Jules joins the team, the team members are: Greg, Ed, Rollie, Wordy, Lou and Spike. This is set completely apart from the episodes of the show as Rollie won't be leaving the team and Sam won't be joining but I will keep in moments from some of the episodes. Also I have changed the age of Clark Lane to fit the story but it is set just before Scorpio. This is just an intro paragraph, the next one will have more on each of the characters :) enjoy! And please review! :) **

**Ages: **

**Darcy Braddock - 15 years old **

**Clark Lane - 15 years old **

**Jake Braddock - 3 years old**

* * *

"Mum, can Clark come over tomorrow after school? We need to work on our music project." Darcy calls down the stairs to Jules.

"Yeah sure, I've got a shift at 3 and I need to drop Jake off at daycare, but as long as you're sensible I'm ok with you guys being here." Jules calls back, appearing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Thanks mum." Darcy replies

"No problem sweetie, dinner's almost ready so come on downstairs and maybe we can talk to your dad afterwards." Jules says, heading back into the kitchen as Darcy skips down the stairs.

* * *

"Hey bubba." Darcy coos, kissing Jakes cheek and ruffling his hair.

"Darcy!" Jake squeals, grabbing his sisters hand as she takes a seat beside him. "Wove you."

"I love you too." Darcy says, kissing his chubby little hand, as the landline starts to ring. "I'll get it." Darcy says, getting up to grab the phone. "It's grandpa for you mum." She says, handing the phone to Jules. who

"Can you watch jake for a minute?" Jules asks and Darcy nods as Jules places a plastic plate in front of Jake before moving out of the room to take the call.

"Me!" Jake says, taking his fork off Darcy who watches him out of the corner of her as she begins to eat her dinner.

* * *

"Hey daddy!" Darcy exclaims as Sam appears on the screen of the computer in front of her.

"Hey beautiful, how are you?" Sam asks, grinning.

"I'm good, how are you?" She asks

"I'm good too. Where's your mum?" Sam replies

"She's just upstairs changing Jake, she'll be down in a minute." Darcy explains

"Ok. How's school going?" He asks

"Really good - I got an A in my history test."

"Good job sweetie, any other news?"

"Uh...Clark and I have to do a music project, I'm gonna sing and Clark's going to play the piano, I'll see if I can send you a video."

"Awesome, sounds good."

"Dada!" Jake shouts, reaching out for the computer as Jules enters the living room with him on her hip.

"Hey buddy, I love you." Sam calls, waving at his son.

"Wove you too." Jake says, reaching for the screen once again.

"Hey babe," Jules says, taking a seat beside Darcy.

"Hey you, how are you?" Sam asks

"I'm good, we're all good. You?"

"Yeah, I'm good, better now I've seen you guys. How's everything going?"

"Really good, I'm starting at the SRU tomorrow."

"That's great! Let me know how it goes."

"I will, is everything ok over there?"

"Yep."

"When are you coming home daddy?" Darcy asks and Sam sighs

"I uh...I don't know baby...I'm sorry." He replies reluctantly.

"Oh...ok...do you think you'll be home in time for my birthday...or Christmas?"

"Hopefully...I really hope so sweetheart."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too baby. I'm really sorry to cut this short but I have to go. I love you all so much, stay safe."

"We love you too. You stay safe too, ok?" Jules replies, blowing kisses to Sam before he hangs up.

"You ok sweetie?" She asks Darcy, wrapping her arm

"I miss daddy." Darcy whispers into her mums shoulder, trying to hold back her tears and be strong for her mum and brother.

"Oh baby, I know you do, we all do. But hopefully we'll see him soon. How about you pick out a film for us to watch while I put Jake to bed?" Jules suggests and Darcy nods, kissing her brother on the head before sliding off the sofa.

* * *

***Next day***

"Ed?" Jules calls as she heads towards the front entrance of the SRU HQ.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Ed asks

"I'm the new rookie for team one." She says

"I didn't realise you were the new recruit, I'm on team one too." Ed replies, waiting for Jules to catch up with him.

"Yep - I didn't realise you were on this team, I mean I knew you were in the SRU but not team one." Jules continues.

"Yeah, thanks for letting Clark go around to yours by the way."

"It's no problem."

"Do you know what they're up to?"

"Some kind of music project according to Darce - I think she's singing and Clark's playing the piano."

"Ah, ok. So you looking forward to your first day?"

"Yeah...interested to see exactly goes on."

* * *

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Juliana Braddock. Jules, this is Spike, Rollie, Lewis, Wordy and Ed." Greg says, introducing Jules to the rest of the team.

"We've met." Ed says as Greg introduces him.

"Oh really?"

"My daughter is Ed's sons best friend." Jules explains and Greg smiles and nods.

"Team one! Hot call! Gear up!" Sally shouts from the front desk.

"Ready for this?" Ed asks Jules who nods and follows him towards the car.

* * *

After team one's shift, Ed and Jules both head to Jules's house so that Ed can collect Clark.

"Can you hear that?" Jules whispers to Ed, pointing towards the stairs where the sound of a piano being played can be heard.

"Maybe they're practicing?" Ed says following Jules upstairs and tiptoeing to the doorway of Darcy's room just as Darcy starts to sing.

"That was amazing guys." Jules says when they finish, Clark and Darcy both turn to find Ed and Jules standing in the doorway.

"Thanks." Clark says for both of them as Darcy blushes.

"How long have you been stood there?" She asks.

"Almost the whole song." Jules replies. "I filmed it so you can send it to your dad if you want?"

"Ok, as long as Clark's ok with it."

"Yeah that's fine." Clark says smiling at Darcy who smiles back.

"Come on then Clark, I think we should head home now." Ed says and Clark nods and gets up from behind the piano.

"Ok. Thanks for letting me come over Mrs Braddock, I'll see you tomorrow Darce."

"Yeah, see you later." Darcy says, getting up to see Clark and Ed to the door.

**AN: So? Did you guys like this? Please leave a review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Authors note: Thanks for the reviews! Hopefully this first part doesn't move too quickly for you guys...enjoy!**

"Hey Darce!" Clark calls as he walks through the school halls.

"Hey!" Darcy says, pausing to wait for Dean and Clark to catch up with her. "What's..."

"He's got a gun! Help! He's got a gun!" Comes a shout from behind them. The three teens turn and see a boy running down the corridor holding a gun.

"Oh my God." Darcy cries as Clark pulls her into the room behind them. "Whats going on?"

"Sshh." Clark whispers, wrapping his arms around Darcy's shoulders as Dean takes his phone out of his pocket.

"Dad." Dean whispers into the phone as soon as Greg answers.

"Dean? Whats wrong?" Greg asks.

"Theres a guy, with a gun."

"At your school?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, we're on our way now. Do you know where Clark and Darcy are?"

"They're here with me."

"Where's 'here' buddy?" Spike asks, having been patched into the call. "I've got the floor plans in front of me."

"Room 13. Its along the main corridor." Dean explains. Suddenly a gun goes off near the end of the corridor. Darcy whimpers and puts her hands over her ears, curling into Clark.

"Was that a gun shot Dean? Ed asks and Dean nods

"Yeah, near the end of the corridor I think."

"Are you guys all ok?" Jules asks, trying to stay calm.

"We're ok."

"Good. Ok, stay where you are and keep your phone with you. We'll be there in about 10 minutes, stay calm and stay hidden. As soon as we arrive, we'll start evacuations ok?" Greg says

"Ok."

"Dad said to stay in here. The team are going to be here soon and they're going to evacuate as many people as they can." Dean says to Clark and Darcy who both nod. "You ok Darce?" Darcy nods again. "Everything's going to be fine."

"I know." Darcy says, trying to convince herself, more than the boys.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the door swung open and Lew and Wordy entered the room.

"Come this way. Quickly." Says Wordy, ushering the three out of the room and pointing them down the hallway. "Spike's in the command truck, go sit with him." They all nod and rush down the hallway.

"Hey, come on in." Says Spike. "Did any of you get a good look at the guy? We've narrowed it down, do you think you could take a look?"

"Him." Says Darcy, pointing to one of the pictures in front of her.

"Are you sure?" Spike asks and Darcy nods.

"That's him."'Confirms Clark and Dean nods.

"Great, thanks."

"Are you ok?" Clark whispers to Darcy who shrugs and hugs herself.

"Hey, everything's going to be ok." He says, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his chest where she lays her head.

"My mum's in there." Darcy whispers

"I know." Clark whispers. "And so is my dad and Dean's, but they're the best of the best Darce, they're going to be fine." Suddenly spike starts shouting into his headset.

"What's going on?" Clark asks

"Someone's been hit." Spike replies quietly, waiting to hear more from the team.

"Who?" Darcy asks, her thumb nail automatically moving into her mouth.

"Jules."

"No. No, no, no, no, no. You lied! You lied to me! You promised me that everyone would be fine!" Darcy screams, turning to Clark, her fists hitting his chest. He grabs her hands and pulls her back into his arms, stroking his hand over her hair as she sobs.

"She's ok! Darcy you're mum's ok." Spike insists. "She got hit in the vest, she's going to be fine." Darcy lets out a shaky breath but doesn't release her hold on Clark, who continues to hold her in his arms.

* * *

"Mum!" Darcy shouts, running towards Jules as she exits the school building.

"I'm ok, I'm ok baby." Jules says, hugging her daughter to her and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Everything's ok now. I promise." Darcy nods against her chest and allows her mum to lead her over the one of team ones SUVs.

* * *

***A month later***

"Why are we here again?" Darcy asks Jules, jumping out of the back of the car.

"I have to talk to Greg quickly." Jules explains lifting Jake out of his car seat and smiling to herself. Over the past few month that Jules had been working for the SRU, Darcy had become extremely close to the team and especially Dean and Clark. It was two days before Darcy's birthday and the team, with jules' help, had planned her a surprise sweet sixteen party.

"Ok, will Spike be there? Do you think he could show me Babycakes?" Darcy asks as she follows Jules inside.

"I'm not sure sweetie, maybe."

"Oh my...what..." Darcy starts, trailing off as she rounds the corner and everyone shouts 'surprise!'

"Happy birthday baby girl!" Jules says, wrapping her arm around Darcy's shoulders.

"This is so cool! Thank you guys so much!" Darcy says moving around the room to hug everyone.

"We actually have one more surprise for you Darce." Spike says, glancing at Ed who nods. "Turn around."

"Daddy!" Darcy shouts, running towards Sam and jumping into his arms. Jules turns around and breaks out into a grin before pressing her hand to her mouth.

"Hey baby girl." Sam whispers, holding his daughter and kissing her head. "I missed you so much baby."

"I missed you too." Darcy whispers, as Sam places her back on the ground and she leads him over to where the rest of the team are stood.

"Hey," Sam says taking Jules into his arms and pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

"Guys, how did..." Jules trails off, bending down to pick up Jake who was trying to get to Sam.

"I was actually planning on coming home early for Darcy's birthday, so when Spike emailed me to ask if I was going to be able to make it home, I finalised my plans and here I am." Sam answers, taking his son into his arms and hugging his daughter and wife to him.

**AN: The next chapter will have more of Sam in it. Thanks for reading, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Darcy?" Sam calls into the darkness, tiptoeing down the stairs. Darcy freezes and turns towards the noise, letting out a sigh of relief when she realises it was her dad.  
"Hey, you scared me." She says as Sam enters the kitchen.  
"Sorry sweetheart, I thought I heard you come downstairs. Are you ok?" Sam replies and Darcy nods, turning back to the cupboard where she had been getting a glass from.  
"I'm ok, just couldn't sleep. I thought I'd come down and get a glass of water. What about you?"  
"My senses are on super alert." Sam explains. "I heard you moving around and thought I'd check you're ok."  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. Do you want some?" She asks, motioning to her glass of water.  
"No thanks and it's fine, I wasn't really sleeping anyway." Sam replies. "Your mum told me about why happened at your school. Is that what this is about? Did you have a nightmare?" Darcy shrugs and looks down at the ground.  
"Maybe." She mutters. Sam moves closer to her and wraps his arms around her.  
"Maybe or yes?" Darcy nods and Sam pulls her towards the living room where he sits down with her curled into his side. "You wanna talk about it?" This time Darcy shakes her head and Sam nods. "Ok, if you're sure, but trust me, it helps."  
"I know, maybe later, ok?"  
"Ok." Sam nods and they fall into a comfortable silence. After a while, Sam looks down and notices Darcys eyelids starting to droop. "Come on you, let's get you back to bed." Sam carefully gets up from the sofa and carries Darcy, bridal style up the stairs to her bedroom.  
"Night daddy." She says softly as he lowers her on to the bed and tucks her in.  
"Night baby." He replies and kisses her forehead.

* * *

"Everything ok?" Jules asks, groggily as Sam slips back into bed.  
"Yeah, Darce just couldn't sleep. She's ok now though." Sam replies, wrapping his arms around Jules.  
"She hasn't really slept well since the incident at her school. Dad says that when he comes over to watch her and Jake in the evenings while I'm at work, he'll hear her moving around upstairs for ages before she finally falls asleep, only to wake up an hour or so later and come downstairs and sleep on the sofa beside him. I'm really worried about her Sam, she doesn't ever seem to want to talk about it. I'm scared she's bottling everything up and then completely break down, you know how fragile she can be sometimes."  
"I know baby. I'll see if I can get her to open up to me while I'm home, see if I can get her to talk to me, it might help her sleep to talk about everything that's going on in her head." Sam says and jules nods and rests her head on his chest. "Get some sleep Jules, we'll talk more about this in the morning." Jules nods again and lets out a long yawn.

* * *

***Clark and Darcy's school***

"Wow!" Clark says, clapping as he pushed himself off the doorframe, as Darcy finished singing. Darcy, who hadn't realised she was being watched, blushed and ducked her head. "I knew you were a good singer but that, that was incredible."  
"You really think so?"  
"Yeah, is that your own song?" Darcy nods, finally looking up at Clark who smiles. "I've never really just watched you play and sing before, you just seemed to get transported by the music, it's...it's beautiful."  
'It's beautiful or I'm beautiful?' Darcy thinks to herself. Recently she'd been having feelings that she had never felt before around Clark. Whenever he was near her she got butterflies in her stomach and if his hand accidentally brushed hers, she got this shock of electricity, a good kind of shock. As well as that, as a result of Dean starting to date Mira, they were left to themselves a lot with Dean off on dates. Darcy felt relaxed around Clark and they had an extremely close friendship; one Darcy wasn't willing to give up for a relationship that may or may not be a figure of her imagination and may not even go anywhere if she was to confess her feelings. But were the feelings she was having real? And did Clark even feel the same way? For now, Darcy decided to keep quiet, it was probably for the best.  
"Thanks." She says out loud. "Sorry, I didn't see you there."  
"Nah, it's fine, I liked just watching you." Clark says. "Sorry, that sounded creepier out loud." Darcy giggles and gets up, putting her guitar gently back into its case.  
"It didn't sound too creepy." She giggles and Clark laughs along with her.  
"Would you uh...would you like to go out...you know...like on a date?" He says suddenly, both of them falling silent. "I mean...if you don't want to then...then that's fine." Clark turns to walk away when Darcy stands suddenly.  
"Wait!" She calls as he begins to head into the hallway. "Yes."  
"Yes?" Clark repeats, turning back to face her.  
"Yes, I'll go on a date with you." Darcy says, her face breaking out into a grin.  
"Ok, awesome! How about tomorrow after school, there's that diner down the road, it's really good." He says and darcy nods.  
"Sure, that sounds great."

* * *

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?" Jules asks, smiling at Sam as Darcy practically skips through the front door.  
"Good! Really good!" She replies, flopping down on the sofa next to Sam.  
"What happened that made it so good?" Jules asks  
"Clark asked me out on a date!" She exclaims and Sam almost chokes on his drink. Jules pats his back and smiles sympathetically at him.  
"A date?" He repeats and Darcy nods.  
"That's great sweetie, isn't it Sam?" Jules says and Sam nods reluctantly. "When is it?"  
"Tomorrow after school, we're going to the diner down the road from school." Darcy replies. "Is that ok?"  
"Of course it is!" Jules says and Darcy grins at her parents again.  
"Thank you!" She says and hugs them both. "I've got some homework to do, shout me when dinners ready?" Jules nods and Darcy skips back up the stairs.  
"A date?" Sam whispers to Jules who smiles and nods again. "She's too young!"  
"She is not! She seemed so happy and if it works out then she'll have something to distract her whilst your away. Sam, they're the perfect couple, you should see the two of them together!" Jules replies and Sam sighs.  
"Ok fine, but he better not hurt her."  
"Oh I don't think he will, he cares for her too much, you can see it in his eyes."

**AN: Next chapter will be the date :) please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey," Clark greets Darcy as she steps out of her dads truck.

"Hi," she says, shutting the door and walking over to him. She turns and finding her dad still parks at the curb, rolls her eyes and motions for him to drive away with her hands. Sam sighs and reluctantly drives away, glancing back at the two teenagers as he does so. Clark leads Darcy towards the restaurant he had chosen, resting his hand gently on the small of her back. "Thanks." She says with a smile as he holds open the door for her.

"Do you come here often?" Darcy asks as they settle into a table tucked away in the corner.

"I've been a few times." Clark replies. "Mostly with the others from my quartet and a couple of times with study groups."

"And the food's good?" She asks, picking up the menu.

"Really good." Clark says enthusiastically, making them both laugh. They sat in silence for a while, both deciding what they wanted to eat, before ordering. "So, did you have a good day? I feel like I barely saw you."

"I know, we pretty much had an all day rehearsal for the play." Darcy says, talking about the school play she was in. "It's coming together really well though, I can't wait for you guys to see it."

"Good, I can't wait to come and see it." Clark says, taking a sip of his drink. "Do you think your dad's going to be here when it opens?" At this Darcy shrugs and glances down at the table. "Hey, I didn't mean to upset you." He says, placing a finger under Darcy's chin and tilting her head up. Darcy gives him a weak smile and shrugs again.

"It's ok. We just don't know when he has to go back yet. He won't tell us, says he doesn't want us to be counting down the days until we won't wake up and find him sat in the kitchen reading the newspaper." She says and Clark takes her hand across the table, holding it gently in his and running his thumb over the back of it.

"You ok?" He asks and she nods.

"Let's talk about something else!" She suggests and Clark nods and smiles. "When's your next quartet concert? I'd love to come."

"Really?" Clark asks and Darcy nods enthusiastically. "It's in two weekends time. I'd love for you to be there. I'll see if my mum can book another ticket."

"That would be awesome." Darcy says as the waiter brings over their food. "Oh my gosh! You were right, this is amazing!" She exclaims, digging into her meal, making Clark chuckle.

* * *

"Ok, we can either have dessert here, or we can go to the ice cream shop down the road, which would you like?" Clark asks Darcy as they finish their meals.

"Hmm...ice cream shop?" She suggests. "We've driven past it a few times but I've never been in. It'll be nice to try it."

"Sure." Clark says, pulling out his wallet to pay for their meals.

"Oh, here, I can pay for..." Darcy starts, grabbing her purse from her bag. Clark stops her with a wave of his hand and Darcy smiles at him. "Such a gentleman!" Clark laughs and hands some bills over to the waiter, before getting up from his chair.

"I try!" He jokes as they head out of the restaurant.

* * *

"So where did you live before you moved to Toronto?" Clark asks, as he and Darcy walk through the park eating their ice creams.

"We lived in Vancouver with my grandparents, my dads parents, until I was 10. The first, probably about five years of my life, was when dad started going away more often and for longer periods of time. I think we all found it really hard, I never really fit in with the people at my school, I didn't have much in common with them except from the fact I had a parent who was in the army; Mum also didn't really get on with grandpa and he was pushing her and my dad to get me to join the cadet groups and sign up when I was old enough, but I never and still don't want that and neither do my parents." Darcy says. Clark gently slips his hand into hers and she smiles to herself. "Anyway, dads base moved and so we moved to Medicine Hat to live with mums dad, which was closer to dads base. When I was 12, mum found out she was pregnant with Jake. Dad came home more often then so that he could be there for her during the pregnancy and then stayed for the first few months after Jake was born. Whilst dad was home, he and mum decided that we couldn't all stay living in grandpa's house as there were only two rooms for us, which wasn't ideal for a growing family. So then we moved into a rented house for 3 years, not too far from grandpas house so that he could still help us out. During those three years, mum finished her police training, that she had put on hold when she had Jake. She then found out about the opening in the SRU and decided to take it; it was ideal because as soon as she accepted the job, dad told us that his base had moved again and it was now here, in Toronto." Darcy explains

"How was it having a newborn baby brother at the age of 12?" Clark asks

"Um...well at first I think I found it a little weird. I mean my parents had never talked about having any more children, at least not with me, but then 12 years after me, Jake came along. But I fell in love with him the moment I felt him kick inside my mums stomach and now I can't imagine my life without him." She replies. "Why do you ask?"

"My mum found out the other day that she's pregnant again." Clark replies after hesitating before answering her.

"Oh wow! That's great news, you're gonna be a great big brother!" Darcy exclaims and Clark chuckles at her excitement. "Are you happy?"

"Well...yeah, I guess so. It's just that, dads always so busy with work and he and I don't get to spend as much time together as we used to, same as him and mum. I just don't know what's going to change when the baby gets here, or if things will change at all." He says and Darcy nods.

"I get it. I felt the same way. I wasn't sure if dad would be able to come home enough for Jake to really know him as a dad since he is so young, but everything worked out ok in the end, it always does. And if you ever need to talk, I'm here." She says and Clark smiles and thanks her.

"I might just take you up on that offer." He says as the exit the park to find both of their dads parked on the curb waiting for them.

"Thank you for tonight, I had a really good time." Darcy says and Clark smiles

"Well thanks for agreeing to come out with me, I've really enjoyed it too. Maybe we can do it again sometime?" He replies and Darcy smiles and nods enthusiastically.

"I'd love that!" She says, standing on her tip toes to press a kiss to his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." Clark nods and waves at her as she runs towards her dads car and hops in.

AN: Please review!


End file.
